


Dress me Up in your Love

by purplelion



Series: Klance Smut Oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelion/pseuds/purplelion
Summary: His mouth began to water as his eyes dragged up the length of Keith's body, ebony black thigh highs disappearing beneath one of his old t-shirts, promising so much more underneath.“Okay, baby, don’t take this the wrong way, but I literally want to suck out your soul through your ass right now.”AKA Lance is sad, Keith is very effective at making him not sad ;)





	Dress me Up in your Love

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: _‘Keith in Lingerie? I've never been able to find any good fics for it :3’_
> 
> Apologies for the wait! Per usual I suck at captions, but I was scrolling through and saw there were literally NO fics of Keith in lingerie, so I decided to change that. Enjoy ;)  
>  \- A x
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Remember to leave any prompts you want me to write in the comments below :) Don’t be shy, I’m up for writing almost anything (apart from fucked up stuff, me no likey). I post updates of where I am on my fics on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/purplelion46/?hl=en) and [Tumblr](https://purplelion46.tumblr.com/) so check it out!

He could sense the somber aura seeping through the halls before he even reached Lance, the lights dimmed and all couches barren of pillows. Space floated idly by, unaware of the suffocating feeling it gave it's prisoners every time they gazed out the floor-to-ceiling windows that were so conveniently around each corner.

Unsurprisingly, Lance had been the first driven to illness due to the never ending abyss that constantly surrounded them, barren of any life other than their own. Every now and then another wave of loneliness would hit him. Of course, Keith knew the drill by now.

He found his boyfriend curled up in his usual place of brooding, one of the many castle halls, gazing out of one of the colossal windows, heaped with pillows and blankets Lance had accumulated. 

It was their favourite place in the castle- secluded enough they could talk for hours before another soul could find them, but not so much the loneliness threatened to creep in.

He approached Lance slowly, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Are you... okay?"

He knew the answer, of course, and Lance knew he knew. Still, it warmed Lance to know someone still cared about something as pitiful as his feelings in the abounding length of space.

He quickly turned in his seat, the blanket tucked under his neck coming loose to reveal his usual white and blue t-shirt, looking almost half-dressed without he brown jacket hugging his biceps. Dark rings circled his eyes, the overcast of his brown casting shadows onto his sullen cheekbones.

"Keith! Y-yeah, I'm just..."

Keith took a precarious step towards Lance.

"...homesick."

He took his place in the battle field of pillows, opposite Lance. It's then he noticed him clinging to a piece of paper in his hand, with all the strength he could muster. With a gentle hand he unfurled it, sighing softly upon opening the paper.

He remembered when Allura had first approached Lance with the photograph, having been able to fabricate Lance's fondest memory. He couldn't have been older than thirteen in the image, face freckled from days in the sun, such as the one depicted in the photo.

Crowded together on the beach, six youthful, smiling siblings trapped each other in headlocks and hugs. Lance was, expectantly, dead center, seemingly strangling a young girl not much younger than him, undeterred by Lance's arm around her neck and shooting a thumb up towards the camera.

"You're having one of _those_ days, huh?" He mused quietly, handing Lance back the photo.

Lance sighed, mussing up his hair with a frustrated hand, "God, it's like no matter how much good we do... I want nothing more than to go home." He fell against the window, pressing his head against the cool glass, leaving a condensed mark behind. "Does that make me a horrible person?

Keith rolled his eyes, sliding into Lance’s lap, bracing his legs with his thighs. Warmth radiated from his boyfriend, seeping through Keith’s shirt and filling him with content. He cupped Lance’s face dutifully, fingers on his neck and thumbs stroking his chin, exploring the familiar contours of his face- strong, carved cheekbones, soft lips, and curious eyes- _those eyes._

“You’re not a bad person.” He muttered, pressing their bodies tight together, leaving no room for coldness or anything else between them, “You miss earth. It’s okay, Lance, we all do. Heroes are allowed to be selfish sometimes.”

Lance sighed. He slipped his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt, kneading circles into Keith’s soft hips, who hummed appreciatively, “I know it’s not the same. I didn’t have much on earth to begin with, but there are things I miss. My shack, my bike, instant noodles…”

Lance’s face chuckled in Keith’s hands, one of his own coming up to curl around Keith’s wrist, stroking the thin skin there. Keith hummed at the touch, brushing a kiss onto the corner of Lance’s mouth.

Lance moaned softly the moment Keith’s lips touched his face, lifting Keith’s chin and kissing him on the mouth, deep and slow, and it’s _maddening._ He slid their mouths together like they had hours, gripping Keith’s waist to keep him still while he nibbled on his bottom lip.

Keith gasped into the kiss when Lance flicked his tongue over the spot his teeth just were, wasting no time thrusting inside, exploring the familiar wetness of Keith’s lips and tongue. Keith chased his mouth like a departing train, tangling his hand in Lance’s hair, making it an even bigger mess than it was to begin with.

The smack of their mouths and the thundering of their hearts were the only sounds to be heard for miles, sucked into the void of space. Keith's arms twined around Lance’s neck, wanting more, _needing_ more. 

He tipped his hips back tentatively, grinding down on Lance who growled a response, molding another kiss to Keith’s slick mouth before pulling away. They panted, breath coming fast as their foreheads rested together. He ran a thumb along Keith’s red, swollen lips, eyes shining.

“We should stop.”

Keith cocked his brow at the extremely un-Lance-like statement.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself?" He smirked grinding down on him a second time.

Lance succumbed to the feeling for only a second, before snapping his eyes open and shaking his head insistently.

“The others will be looking for us, we were meant to be at training, like, twenty minutes ago.”

Keith sighed, slowly climbing out of the nest Lance’s legs had made for him.

He made his way towards the door with his shoulders slumped, before Lance called out to his back.

“Oi, mullet, we’ll pick this up later, okay?”

Keith grinned out of Lance’s sight, shaking his head bashfully.

He idly thought back to the contents of his closet, newly stocked after their most recent visit to the space mall.

_‘Yes we will, McClain.’_

\----------------------

_Tick. Tick. Tick_

He glared at the clock, deriding him with every belated second.

He was so _bored._

Keith and Allura had embarked on a mission that morning, leaving him bereft of amusement for a few hours at least. He cycled his legs over his head attempting to regain circulation snatched by hours of lying on his back awaiting.... anything. Anything at all. He hadn't been on a mission on weeks, and without Keith to keep him occupied he was becoming restless.

He flipped through things to do in his head, letting his legs flop back onto the bed and fiddling with the drawstring of his sweatpants. He let his eyes flicker close, the sudden darkness leaving a spot of fluorescent blue light behind.

He sighed, Keith's laughing face coming to mind, the beautiful sound of it ringing in his ears. Hand just above the hem of his pants he felt himself twitch.

He silently reprimanded himself, _’No, bad Lance. Keith is not cheap fapping material, he is a wonderful person with a beautiful face, soft skin, thighs that could crush a fucking melon….’_ He shook his head, _’No! Don’t get distracted…’_

Throughout his entire inner monologue his hand was slipping further and further down into his pants, fondling his steadily growing length, rubbing his head against the head to bring himself to full girth.

Screw it, he was alone, horny and Keith-less for the first time in months. He could indulge himself.

His dick was pornstar big without even being fully erect, and he bit his lips with the familiar image of the tiny pink pucker of Keith's ass split open around it, causing it to throb in his palm. Beautiful eyes, beautiful lips, a beautiful flush on beautiful skin… Lance wished so badly he could kiss Keith right now. Unfortunately that was the one thing more impossible than any other in this situation, so he’d have to settle for biting his lip and giving his cock another harsh tug.

He watched the bulbous head spill over the circle of his thumb and forefinger, using the heaps of precome to accommodate the slide down. If he closed his eyes, using just the right pace, he could imagine it was Keith's wet hole squeezing around him, rather than his, in comparison, pathetic hand.

_"Lance."_

He groaned when a vivid echo of Keith sprung forth from the endless pit of images he'd stored away, a smirk dancing on his features with a spark of mischief behind his violet eyes. It was a face he knew Lance was helpless to, one he'd make in predecession to teasing him, taking his whole cock into his mouth or opening without warning.

"Keith..." Lance responded to the image, tugging harder and faster, feeling sparks flying from where palm met skin, "God, Keith, _baby."_

He fabricated a whimper in his mind, one he'd heard so many times before he'd memorized it, for moments just like this one.

_"Lance!"_

Lance released a small, high pitched moan, a side reel of Keith Keith _Keith_ weaving through the maze of his mind.

"Keith, need you _so bad..."_

"Lance you horny bastard wake the fuck up."

Lance's eyes flew open, taking in the side of a very _real,_ non imaginary Keith cross-armed in the doorway.

He sprung up in an instant, yanking his jeans up to his thighs, "Keith! Y-You're back early you're-"

Keith was however deaf to any background noise, as Lance quickly noticed, his eyes honed in on the bulge in Lance's jeans, large and prominent.

He walked up to Lance with a smirk, Lance's words dying on his tongue as he grew closer. Keith tutted, brushing his fingers against Lance's crotch.

"Honestly, you couldn't go a day without getting any?" He grinned, mouth so very close to Lance's, so that their breaths mingled and his words entered Lance's throat.

"What can I say, you've ruined me Kogane." Lance moaned/breathed, pushing his hips into Keith's touch.

Keith smirked, leaning forwards until he was right besides Lance's ear, the Cuban's breath hitching in anticipation.

"Wait here..."

Keith was gone in a flourish, leaving Lance leaning forwards in anticipation with an erection the size of Everest, while the air left around him diffused. His mouth was still hanging open, jeans unbuckled and only kept up on his hips by the straining penis inside.

He barely spotted Keith heading down the hallway before he disappeared, leaving Lance attempting to cool down with a slew of uncouth images of Keith flooding his mind, making his attempt to kill his boner a dry one.

"K-Keith? Where are you-?"

"Just wait on the bed!" Keith called out from what Lance could only assume to be the closet, unless there was some secret door he was unaware of. Though in a ship he once thought to be a castle who the fuck knew.

Nevertheless he obliged, reaching to tug his jeans up another inch.

When the sound of footsteps returning back down the hall began Lance couldn't help running his hands up his thighs nervously, wondering whether he should tear his eyes away from the door and indulge in the slow reveal of looking up.

He'd be lying if he wasn't a little scared.

But then Keith was slinking in, wearing Lance's t-shirt and-

...and a pair of silk and lace thigh highs.

Lance sprung to his feet.

His mouth began to water as his eyes dragged up the length of Keith's body, ebony black thigh highs disappearing beneath one of his old t-shirts, promising so much more underneath.

“Okay, baby, don’t take this the wrong way, but I literally want to suck out your soul through your ass right now.”

Keith shot him a beautiful hybrid of a bashful smile and a smirk, his seductive, bold facade cracked by the embarrassed and insecure blush lighting up his cheeks.

“Do you like them?"

"I-I I'm-" Words of a similar variety tumbled from Lance's lips as he continued to stare opened mouthed, tracing every step Keith took towards him.

His breath caught in his throat when they were finally toe to toe, hands hovering over Keith's waist, thighs, hips- searching for a comfortable place to land where the quaking of his palms wouldn't be registered.

Keith let their breath converse between them for a second before leaning down, kissing him without hesitation. It's only a matter of seconds before they're flailing limbs, Keith using his strength to shove Lance onto his back on the bed, launching his leg over his hips so he was seated comfortably on his waist.

"I missed you all day." Keith moaned, reaching behind him to squeeze Lance's aching cock. With Keith straddling him Lance allowed himself to indulge in the black fabrics hugging Keith's legs, the lace at the top revealing creamy skin that juxtaposed perfectly with the inky colour of the lingerie.

Keith kissed his way down his boyfriend’s neck, breaking away quickly and lifting Lance’s shirt over his head. He sucked his lip into his mouth, running his fingers over his abs appreciatively.

"Is that why you're home early?" Lance smirked as Keith moved in a feverish haste, leaving wet kisses on his abdomen, trailing down to his waistline and tugging his already loose jeans down along with his underwear.

His lip caught between his teeth and his eyes sparkled when Lance's length sprung free, slapping heavily against his stomach. He pressed a kiss against the base, blinking up at Lance through hooded eyes. The Cuban stared back down at him heatedly, tangling his hand in Keith's hair.

"You like that, baby? My big cock in your face?"

With a level stare Keith gave his cock another teasing kiss, nearer the head, popping the dark red skin into his mouth for a blissful second before retreating.

"Holy fuck-" Lance threw his head back, the mere _sight_ of Keith's blushing lips on his cock leaving him teetering on the edge of orgasm.

With every teasing touch he growled, becoming steadily impatient, reaching his breaking point when Keith nuzzled his smooth cheek against the side, whimpering needily.

"Keith..." He mumbled in a warning tone, "If you do that one more time I swear to god-"

Keith cut him short by sucking the top of his dick into his mouth, running his tongue over the throbbing veins on the underside. Lance groaned, arching into the glorious wet heat. His grip on Keith's hair became tighter and tighter, afraid that if Keith pulled off for even a second he might lose it.

Luckily Keith ceased his teasing, bobbing his head up and down on top of Lance's cock, adjusting to the unbelievable girth by hollowing his cheeks, sucking on the head with every other retreat.

Lance tipped his head back and allowed himself to sink into the feeling of Keith's mouth on him, of Keith's soft hair between his fingers. Blinking down at Keith he saw tears clouding his eyes, struggling to get more of Lance's cock enveloped, using his hand to stroke the bareness of the rest.

Keith’s eyes rolled back in his head just imagining it inside of him, hopefully soon, but he was determined to bring Lance right to the edge first.

"Keith, I'm close." Lance pleaded, pulling on Keith's hair.

Keith pulled off, wiping his lips clean. Lance pulled him into a kiss, rutting up against Keith's ass, pausing when he felt a silky fabric brush against his cock from under Keith's t-shirt.

He froze, lifting his head to meet Keith's bashful gaze, his plumb bottom lip trembling shyly.

He ripped Keith's shirt from his body, briefly distracted by his sweet pink nipples before his eyes laid to rest on the pair of black lace panties.

"Hooooly..."

Keith was blushing furiously, attempting to cover himself up. Lance didn't even give him a chance. He flipped them over, kissing Keith roughly and grinding them together. Keith's legs wrapped around Lance's middle as he whimpered, biting his lip, kissing Lance's neck and rutting against him desperately.

"You're driving me fucking crazy." Lance groaned, slapping the underside of Keith's ass, drinking in the harsh cry of pleasure that burst from his mouth.

Using both his hands Keith pushed Lance backwards and sat up on his ass, spreading his legs open invitingly. Lance watched intently when one of Keith's hands slipped inside of his panties, nudging the fabrics aside.

Lance's mouth fell open at the sight- Keith's hole, cute and tight and glistening with lube, open and clenching around empty air.

"W-When did you...?"

"Before I came in earlier," Keith smirked, "Wanted to get you inside of me right away."

Lance choked back a wanton moan, watching with the glee of a child on Christmas when one of Keith's small, rough fingers circled around his hole.

"Finger yourself," Lance ordered, "Like you did earlier. I want to watch you, baby."

Keith whimpered, cheeks heating up, the position he was in exposing him fully. He'd be lying if he said this wasn't where he'd seen this going, but still, sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them slowly, he pondered on whether he would have preferred Lance just fucking him right off the bat.

Ever since he'd been told he and Allura would be leaving their sharpshooter behind he'd been missing Lance, the handsome Cuban's smile and voice playing on his mind all day. He wondered how Lance would react if he told him he hadn't even waited to return to the castle, that he'd fingered himself inside of red on the ride back.

He finally pulled his fingers from his mouth, lowering his coated hand to begin playing with his rim, rubbing his saliva against the spot just to watch Lance's cock throb in anticipation. The elbow he used to support himself slipped back a little, his legs spreading wider and his finger slipping inside himself.

"Fuck." He gasped, pushing the finger in further, all the way in. He sighed loudly and immediately added another one, scissoring the duo apart.

Lance bit his lip, watching Keith closely as he began to pump his fingers inside, gentle and slow. Keith panted, eyes fluttering shut as he pleasured himself.

Lance carefully lowered his hand down, running his fingers over his heavy cock. He gripped himself tightly and hissed a little, Keith moaned loudly when he saw Lance's cock grown bigger in his hand, adding a third finger and throwing off his steady pace. Lance growled, thumbing over the tip, eyes completely focused on Keith's opening.

"Faster." He demanded and Keith whined, throwing his head back when his fingers reached deeper and he flicked his wrist, fingering himself harder. Lance crawled in closer to him, raising his hand over Keith's chest and flicking over his nipple. Keith stopped his movements with a sob.

"Keep going, baby." Lance whispered gently.

Keith hiccuped and continued the sharp thrusts inside of himself while Lance pinched at his nipples, thumbing over it in tandem to his cock while his eyes flashed between the pink bud and the fingers that disappeared inside of his boyfriend.

"Fu-Fuck, I needed you so bad I fucked myself on a vibrator last night, but it wasn't enough. It takes two to fill me up you're so big."

Lance ran his hands down Keith's legs, reaching down to his cock, squeezing it so it throbbed in front of Keith, drawing a moan from the raven haired. He chewed on his lip, picturing the sight but with two vibrators shoved tightly inside of Keith rather than his three fingers.

"Ah!" Keith cried as Lance tugged on his wrist, pulling out his fingers. Lance flipped Keith onto his stomach, watching Keith's back subconsciously arch, presenting his perfect ass. Lance nudged the thin panties aside, using one hand to spread Keith's ass, slipping two fingers inside of his easily. Keith groaned when he scissored them, fingers curling in the sheets.

Lance slowly slipped in a third finger, kissing against his entrance when he began thrusting the trio in and out.

He took Keith apart slowly, wrapping a hand around Keith's cock in tandem to the thrust of his fingers. Keith whimpered and moaned and panted, the combined pleasure tying a knot in his stomach.

"L-Lance, get on- _ahhahaa~”_ His sentence morphed into a drawn out whimper as Lance found his prostate, tucked deep inside of him.

“Ah _god!”_ Keith’s nerves were set alight, electrifying every inch of his body with pleasure. His brain felt foggy, the world blurring at the edges, the pressure of Lance’s finger inside of him making him dizzy.

 _’So close so close so close…’_ He chanted inside his head, hoping Lance would never tire of thrusting those long digits inside of him. He grappled at the sheets, aching for climax when Lance slipped his fingers from him, leaving him breathtakingly empty.

He choked in protest, pushing his hips back, hole contracting around empty air. A wide chest pressed against his back, sudden pressure squeezed against his dripping cock by a strong hand.

“Ahhhaa!” He sobbed, tears gathering in his eyes. He could feel the head of Lance’s cock snagging on the rim of his entrance, teasing him with the promise of penetration before slipping past to his lower back. His head spun, he couldn’t seem to find enough air between them to keep his heart steady.

“You want that, baby?” Lance murmured into his ear, teeth skimming his neck. Keith released a garbled noise, trembling. He felt like he was melting from the inside. He arched his neck in encouragement, tangling his hand in the locks brushing the back of his head.

A smirking mouth swept along his skin, biting down on the soft flesh. As Lance teased him, three familiar fingers once again breached his entrance, scraping at his insides.

“La-ahn-ce, _please.”_ His voice lurched with the brutal thrust of Lance’s fingers, moving his whole body every time his arm pistoned forwards.

“Turn around.” Lance whispered in his neck, leaning back on his heels while he watched Keith use his shaky legs to turn towards him, so they were face to face.

Lance leaned forwards, lifting Keith by his thighs into his lap, the fabric of his lingerie scraping against his hips. He stroked his hands up Keith’s legs, snapping the band of the thigh highs against his skin. With a firm grip on his hips he got Keith to raise himself up, pushing his pants down his legs and slotting the engorged length of his cock between his ass cheeks.

“You ready baby?” He purred, pushing the head against the dripping entrance of Keith’s hole. Keith’s arms twined around his neck, clinging to the base of his hair. Lance gave him a dainty kiss on his cheek, nuzzling Keith’s face from the crook of his neck so they were face to face.

“I’ll go slow.” He vowed.

Keith nodded one more time before Lance claimed his lips, moulding their mouths together sloppily.

He spread Keith apart, ever so slowly opening him up until the head of his cock slipped inside perfectly. Keith gasped into his mouth, panting heavily as Lance pulled out a little, only to push right back in another inch. The was a small, familiar burning sensation, lighting him up like a forest fire.

He felt himself turn to putty in Lance’s arms, spine as tightly wound as a screw.

Lance stretched him slowly, kissing away Keith’s hisses at the painful pleasure that accompanied his length. He attempted to swallow through it, but every inch came with a pang of pain.

“L-Lance...” He whimpered, resting his forehead against Lance’s.

Lance bit his lip, caressing Keith’s buttocks, “God you’re so _tight,_ baby.”

Keith whimpered as the praise slipped from Lance’s lips, squeezing his thighs tighter around his waist. Lance took another glance at the fabric on Keith’s legs, closing his eyes and moaning appreciatively.

“You look so good, all dressed up for me. What did you picture, hm baby? When you bought this,” He thumbed the lingerie, “Did you think of me fucking you in it?”

Keith nodded his head numbly, arching his back as Lance’s warm palm came in contact with his skin. “You were on a mission, I wanted to surprise you when you got back…”

“Oh really?” Lance smirked, “And when you imagined me, what was I doing to you?”

“You were fucking me…” Keith sighed, clenching around Lance’s cock, “So good, baby, you always fuck me so good.”

Lance thrust further inside of him and Keith punctuated his sentence with a sob, rocking back harder.

“God, Lance I fucking love you.”

“I love fucking you.” Lance grinned, squeezing Keith’s ass, “Talk to me baby, tell me how it feels.” He whispered, beginning to slowly fuck up into him.

Keith stuttered a breath, “Amazing,” He breathed, “You’re so fucking thick.”

“Spread your legs, nice and wide.”

Keith did as he was told and Lance took hold of his hips and began to pound into him, drinking in Keith’s sobs and cries of pleasure with a steaming kiss.

 _”Nnnng!_ Lance, I-!“ Keith’s voice wobbled in tandem with his legs.

“Tell me, Keith, am I bigger than those vibrators you stuffed yourself with?”

Keith nodded his head vehemently, “Y-Yeah- _fuck-_ they weren’t enough, too small, you’re so big.”

“Oh, baby you’re so fucking tight, even after spending the night bouncing on top of two cocks. How can you stay so. Fucking. Tight.” He punctuated each word with another thrust, reveling in the wet hiccups Keith made.

“L-Lance, lay down.”

Lance cocked his brow, hands never leaving Keith’s waist as he lowered himself back onto the bed. Keith stroked his hands up the planes of Lance’s chest, worshipping the bronze abs he bore. 

He started bouncing slowly, rocking back on Lance’s cock. Lance bit his lip, still part of his cock unsheathed, the thickest, most engorged part. 

“Come on baby, all the way down, show me how wide you can go.”

Keith released a wrecked sob as Lance’s hips lurched, fists clenching on top of Lance’s stomach.

When he finally sank down, a wrecked cry of pleasure accompanied him, and he began uncontrollably bouncing on top of Lance, chasing his orgasm with every slam of his hips.

“Fuck, I love it when you ride me.” Lance groaned, “Do you like using my cock to pleasure yourself, to fuck yourself?

Keith moaned, out, one of his hands flying up to tug on his nipple, “Y-Yeah, fuck Lance your cock is so deep inside of me.”

Lance smiled up at him, cupping his cheeks and pulling him closer till they were chest to chest. He kept him in a tight embrace, planting his feet flat so he could rock his cock up hard and fast into Keith. Keith moaned loudly into his ear.

A few seconds later Lance was flipping Keith over, Keith’s legs instantly wrapped around his hips, arms around his neck.

He planted a single kiss onto Keith’s lips before proceeding to pound into him again. Keith could do nothing but lay there, blissed out as he was roughly fucked into the mattress.

A single shift and Lance was slamming into his prostate, drawing a loud cry from Keith’s mouth.

“Like that?” Lance smirked, “Right there, baby?”

“Right there! Fuck don’t stop _please don’t stop,_ Lance-“

“Shhh, baby, I’ve got you.” He whispered, balls slapping against Keith’s ass with every thrust. Keith pulled his knees up with his arms, hooking the limbs together. Their lips met sloppily, more teeth than lips.

“L-ahn-nce.” Keith sobbed through three consecutive thrusts, voice cracking like china on concrete.

Keith cried objectively when Lance pulled out of him swiftly, hushing away Keith's sobs of protest.

"N-No, Lance-"

“Sit up baby, let me see your hole.”

Keith obeyed without another protest, opening his legs wide and shoving two of his fingers into himself, filling his hole best he could, shamelessly with a loud, desperate cry of pleasure.

“Ah-ah-ah~. No playing Keith, I’m not done with you baby.”

Keith shook his head wildly, hips bucking as his fingers pounded into himself.

Lance tutted, “Now now, cariño, you’re going to pay for that.”

Keith glared up at him, albeit fearfully, “What do you- wait, wait, Lance, _Lance!”_ He sobbed when two of Lance’s fingers joined his, Lance licking his lips delectably as he loomed over his boyfriend.

“Do you want to come on our fingers, baby? Or should I punish you? You’ve been bad, shoving these little fingers into your ass when I told you not to play with your hole.”

Keith gasped, trying his hardest not to come, unwilling to give in without Lance thrusting inside of him. He clenched around the four fingers, shaking in his effort as if he were stuck in a winter storm.

“N-No, _fuck me.”_ He blinked up at Lance through cloudy eyes, “Lance, please,” He whimpered.

“Like this?” Lance withdrew his fingers and circled around his rim. Keith’s own fingers were quick to leave his hole, leaving it empty and deliciously open. Lance’s cock could easily slip inside, if he wanted.

However torturing Keith was far too fun.

“Or…” He bent down, “Like this-“ He plunged his tongue into Keith’s hole, wincing when smaller fingers tugged on his hair roughly.

“Lance! Move, please move, don’t stop don’t _stop!”_

When Lance pulled away Keith looked positively wrecked, hole gaping and dripping with a mix of spit, lube and precome, hair in disarray, and lips red and swollen.

“Spread your legs.” He growled, squeezing Keith’s cock, prompting Keith’s thighs to fall wide open, black lingerie speckled with fluids.

“L-Lance, Lance.” He whimpered, fists clenching in the sheets above his head.

Lance gripped Keith’s ass, turning him on his stomach and pulling his ass up, back arched gracefully into the mattress.

Lance grabbed his wrists, pinning him down as he grinded his cock against Keith’s entrance, the head catching on the rim every few seconds.

“J-Just fuck me, please Lance don’t- _ahhHH!”_ Keith sobbed as Lance pounded entirely into him.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re not going to be able to fucking walk when I’m done.”

“Baby, don’t-“ Keith whined, orgasm creeping closer.

“Talk like that? You’re squeezing me so well, though. I’m going to fuck you again after this, I’m going to keep fucking you until you pass out, until your hole is so wide you’ll be able to take me dry.”

“L-Lance, I’m-!”

“Does that turn you on baby? Thinking of me waking you up by fucking you, shoving my thick cock into you. You’re begging for it.”

Keith sobbed loudly, “God you’re so good, don’t stop _aghn!”_

Keith cried out when Lance’s next thrust had him coming hard. Lance continued to pound into him, reaching a hand around to tug on his cock until he finished, lifting his hand to Keith’s face.

“Lick it, baby, and I’ll fill you up.”

Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist and dragged his tongue against his fingers, nipping at the skin. Lance groaned as Keith convulsed around him, hips still as Lance shot deep inside of him.

Keith grappled for a pillow to bite into, cum flooding from his hole down the black lace on his thighs. Lance pulled out of him, panting harshly and rubbing circles on Keith’s back.

Keith grabbed onto his bicep when Lance turned him around, kissing him passionately. He hummed as cum leaked from his ass, reaching down to rub against his sensitive entrance.

“Hang on, baby.” Lance whispered, climbing down Keith’s body, face to face with his hole. Keith blushed furiously, attempting to cover the mess with his hand, only to be idly pushed away by Lance.

“You’re so fucking hot, baby, dripping my cum.” Lance purred, “Are you hurting?”

Keith shook his head, “N-No, j-just sensitive.”

“Good.” Lance grinned wolfishly, sticking his tongue into the white mess of Keith’s insides.

Keith clenched his clothed thighs around Lance’s head, throwing his head back as Lance ate him out, the wet noise of his spit mixing with his cum doing _so_ many things for him.

Lance emerged with glistening lips and an unbreakable smirk, capturing Keith’s lips. The taste was a glorious, salty mix of both of them.

“I fucking love you.” Lance grinned, “So much.” He kissed him again firmly, slipping his tongue inside.

“I love you too,” Keith chuckled, “Even when you’re being broody.”

Lance pouted, flicking Keith’s button nose playfully.

“You wear black literally _every day_ you hypocrite. You even picked out black lingerie.” Lance snapped the band of his stockings against his thigh pointedly.

Keith bit his lip bashfully in response, kissing Lance again softly, hooking his ankle around his hip. They slid their mouths together in tandem, drinking in each others gasps and warmth.

“So…” Keith panted when he finally broke away, “I believe you promised me round two.”


End file.
